


Concerning Dragons (Sansa Stark x Fem!Reader One Shot)

by Captain_Yeet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Doubt, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, POV Lesbian Character, Romance, Worry, a little fluff, a worried sansa, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yeet/pseuds/Captain_Yeet
Summary: The dragons have come to Winterfell along with their mother. While having fire breathing beasts on their side in the war to come against the Night King is a good thing, Sansa can’t help but be concerned. But she has you.





	Concerning Dragons (Sansa Stark x Fem!Reader One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Well guess who’s hyped and nervous got a hint of inspiration from the new Game of Thrones trailer?

As the two of you watched the Targaryen queen’s army march toward Winterfell, you stared with a grim expression. You’d heard stories of the Unsullied and their feats in battle, and they were skilled warriors. But that didn’t compare to the wrath of the Dothraki; you eyed a few of them marching with the army.  _The rest must be holding back, waiting for permission_ , you thought, gritting your teeth. No way in seven hells would any of the lords accept the foreign queen if she marched with both Unsullied and the full force of the Dothraki with her.

As you spotted Jon riding next to the Dragon Queen, you heard an odd sound in the distance; a roar of sorts.

You didn’t have to glance Sansa’s way to know her face matched your own, gob-smacked expression as you caught a glimpse of two,  _real_ dragons appear over the treeline in the distance.

You never thought you’d ever see a dragon in this life, but here you were, gazing in awe at the creatures as they flew over Winterfell. You glimpsed a look at Sansa who stood beside you, who looked equally flabbergasted, a mix of awe and worry on her features. 

 “Incredible, isn’t it?” you breathed, a dumbstruck smile on your face. You had been obsessed with dragons as a little girl. Your parents would read you stories about the Targaryens and their dragons; you wanted nothing more than to be able to ride one yourself, at the very least see one.

And now here you were, seeing a living, breathing dragon flying gracefully in the air above.

 “It’s unbelievable,” Sansa replied, watching the two dragons circle above, wind created by their wings blowing her flowing red hair back past her shoulders.

You looked closer at Sansa, the woman who held your affection; you could see the worry setting in, a frown forming on her brow, her lips pursing. “You’re worried,” you said simply. It wasn’t a question.

She looked to you with an exasperated expression. “Of course!” she cried, a laugh bubbling behind her words as she waved her hand toward the dragons. “Look at them!”

An ear-piercing, guttural sound broke through Winterfell as the black dragon roared, startling the two of you. You could faintly hear the townsfolk gasp and cry out on shock, horror and amazement.

 “I’m not saying they’re not to be feared, or at the very least not to be wary of,” you replied quickly, not wanting to give Sansa the wrong idea. You shared her worries too. “But they’re here now, and even though I’ve known him very briefly, I doubt your brother would let Daenerys Targaryen bring her dragons if he wasn’t certain they’d harm anyone.”

Quiet contemplation filled the air between you two as Sansa mulled over your words. “Perhaps,” she sighed, ringing her hands anxiously.

Taking a couple steps towards her, you wrapped one of your arms around her waist, pulling the woman into your side. A soft hum left her lips as she accepted your comforting touch gratefully, leaning into you even further. She’d never admit it, but even the simplest of touches from you made Sansa Stark melt. “It’s going to be alright, Love.”

She sighed, turning her head towards your chest and burying her face into your cloak. “I hope you’re right, Y/N. I really do.”

The two of you stayed like that for a while, with you stroking Sansa’s side gently as you watched the dragons fly above you. You hoped you were right - that Jon Snow knew what he was doing bringing these creatures to the north. Of course they’d be handy against the White Walkers, but the risk… the risk is there.

Regardless, you steeled yourself, resting your other free hand on the handle of your sheathed sword strapped at your side. Your hold on Sansa tightened momentarily, before you grudgingly released her. “Come, they’ll be coming through the gates soon. Lady of Winterfell duties await you, my dear.”

She breathed in deeply, eyes closing as she composed herself. When she reopened them, gone was the worried woman from moments ago. In her place stood a calm, carefully collected Lady with a sharp and steady gaze ahead of herself.

You gave her a faint, sad smile; she had begun playing The Game once more. As the two of you began walking to go and meet the new arrivals, you felt a pressure on your hand. Looking down you saw Sansa’s slender fingers intertwine themselves with your own. “Ready to face the Mother of Dragons, Lady Stark?”

She smiled back at you, and you felt the feelings of concern and pride fight with each other within you. She was the toughest woman you’d ever had the pleasure of knowing, and you admired her strength. “As ready as I can be,” she replied coolly, not showing any worry.

You squeezed her hand as the two of you strode forward.  _Gods be with us_ , you thought grimly, as you stared ahead of you. _Let’s see what this Daenerys Targaryen is all about._


End file.
